<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enough by KaytiKazoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290416">Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo'>KaytiKazoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Prompts [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally reunited, Hunter, Bobbi, and Fitz have a conversation about their future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Prompts [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for 50 Day Fic Prompt, “What are you thinking about?”, posted to <a href="http://kaytikazoo.tumblr.com">my tumblr.</a><br/>Also, an unintentional sequel to Heads Carolina, Tails California</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hunter was quiet, Fitz asleep on his chest, staring up at the ceiling above them. Bobbi could see Fitz’s face was slack and calm for the first time in months. He was always working, always moving, always under some kind of pressure to be his best. It was only with them, in the safety of their bed, that she </span>
  <span>had </span>
  <span>ever </span>
  <span>seen</span>
  <span> him so serene. Hunter, though, had a furrowed brow, and a frown unbefitting someone who just had several orgasms.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Hunter replied, and Bobbi narrowly stopped herself from rolling her eyes. It was such an incredibly </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hunter</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing to say that she wasn’t surprised. “This is so nice, and good, and – I don’t want to let him go.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not going anywhere,” she said gently.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is,” he said. “</span>
  <span>Or, well, we are. We</span>
  <span> have to head back home again. We can’t stay here forever, as much as I’d love that. You have to get back to work</span>
  <span>, and where you go, I go, right?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobbi sighed, and reached for Hunter’s hand, sliding their fingers together. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” she agreed. “I get it. But whether we leave or stay, Fitz is our boy. You said it yourself. No matter how much distance is between us, he’s still ours, yeah?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that, and I’m not worried about that, but it’s different when we’re all the way over there. I can feel him against me, I can feel his skin, his warmth. He’s real. He’s right here. I can make sure he’s okay, that he’s sleeping, that he’s eating, that he’s taking care of himself, just like I do for you. I can take care of him if he won’t. But there, I can’t do that.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobbi nodded to let him know she was listening. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If anything happens to him, we’re so far away. And, after what happened to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I can’t just leave you guys alone. I can’t, I can’t take care of you both when you’re so far apart. I don’t know how to take care of you when you’re there, and he’s here, and I can’t – I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobbi reached out and stroked her fingers down the arm Hunter had wrapped around Fitz.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s less far if we fly,” she said. “We can be here in hours if we need to be. He’s not as far away as he seems.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anywhere outside our front door is too far,” he replied.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she agreed. She shuffled closer, pulling the blanket up over her </span>
  <span>bare </span>
  <span>chest against the cold</span>
  <span> of their apartment</span>
  <span>, and kissed his forearm. He reached out and caught her jaw. “Lance, you do too much as it is, you know. You can’t change the world just by sheer force of will.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can try.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t help her sigh.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s right,” Fitz grumbled, curling tighter into Hunter.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re awake,” Hunter said, and Bobbi knew him well enough to see the slight tinge along his cheekbones as he blushed. He wasn’t a blusher, usually, so when he did, Bobbi loved it. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, have been.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry about me,” Fitz said, shifting so he was looking up towards Hunter. “I take care of myself just fine.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, it’s not – I don’t doubt that. It’s, it’s. Bob.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over Fitz’s shoulder at her, and she nodded.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hunter’s love language is taking care of people,” Bobbi said as means of explanation. “Borrowed hoodies, bringing you food, helping you fall asleep, water bottles left at your elbow when you’re studying. So, not being able to take care of you, the distance, it gets under his skin.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that,” Hunter agreed. “I feel useless when you’re so far, Fitz. I know, I know that you have to be here, and I know that we have to be there, and there’s not, there’s really no alternatives right now. It’ll be like this for a while, and I can, I can handle that. It’s just, with you here right now, literally in my arms, love, I can’t imagine leaving.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have all week with me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Hunter replied. “I’m going to enjoy every minute with you. Of course, I am. It’s just looming, though, that minute where I kiss you for the last time for a while, and we get into our car, and we drive away, and we leave you alone again.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll suck,” Fitz agreed. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fitz shifted then to straddle Hunter, hovering over top of him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you love me, you know. You do take care of me, even from afar. The care packages. The food delivered to my apartment. The coffees that somehow appear in my office. I know they’re all you, even if you never say anything.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hunter didn’t confirm or deny the claim, but let Fitz continue.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s not the same, but I appreciate everything you do for me.” He set his hands directly on Hunter’s chest. “Someday, we’ll figure it out. We’ll live in the same house, sleep in the same bed. You’ll get so sick of me being around, of me leaving my shoes by the door, and my tea mug in the sink.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never,” Hunter said softly. “Bobbi leaves the cap off the toothpaste, I’m not sick of her yet.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobbi scoffed, and flicked Hunter in the ear playfully.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The point is, that we’ll be together in the same place someday. I don’t know when, or where that’ll be, but I guarantee you that we’ll be together. You just have to have some patience, Hunter.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not exactly overburdened with patience,” Hunter replied.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s okay. We’ll have to make the effort to visit each other more often so we can tide you over, yeah? Tide us all over, really. I don’t want to go that long again, either. Not just the sex, but your presence is a gift. We’ll do better. I’ll come visit you, and you can show me around. Does that waterfall you sent me actually exist?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobbi piped up, “yeah. Our friends, Mack and Elena, you’d like them, they went there recently and I asked to share it as my own to keep the surprise.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can go to that waterfall,” he said, “and we’ll sleep in your bed, and you can remember me there, too, after I’m gone.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hunter hummed, a small smile on his face.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someday,” Fitz continued, “but for now, we have this week. We’ll take full advantage to fill in the missing bits that we don’t get every day, the coffee shop dates, and hanging out with my friends, and sleeping in, and making dinner together. We have this week, Hunter. For me, that’s enough. That’s enough, yeah?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hunter dragged Fitz down for a kiss, and Bobbi smiled, watching her boys together, Hunter’s hand still lingering on her shoulder, Fitz’s shin pressed into her hip. They were all together for right now, and that was enough. That was enough.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>